mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MixelSark/Series 2 of my Mixels is done.
Huy guys, girls, Mixels and cowboy cows from mars! Today, I wanted to show you my whole Series 2, that i made in about 2-3 weeks. As usual, there are 9 Mixels, 3 tribes, 3 Nixels, 3 Maxes, 2 Mixes and 1 Murp. If you want to see just the photos of them, click the "Gallery" text on the Table of content. Bios Forestures ( credit to Bombegranite123 for the name of the tribe ) - tribe based on the element of nature. *'Trerto ***(N) '- wise, smart and calm, leader of the Forestures tribe, he has nature of the father, he treats other members of his tribe like a little children, that need help in everything. He really like's to help, but sometimes too much. *'Leathar ** '- clumsy and energic, he really annoys Trerto because of his clumsiness. He has big, leafy fingers that are to big for him, he is usually destroing or knocking off something because of his giant hands. *'Flewur * '- easy to scare and slow Flewur really likes to sleep all day. When he is not sleeping, he spend all his time with Trerto, who help him in everything. He has very big feet, which is the reason why he is so slow. Waterlies '''( requested by '''Luq, tribes name also by him. ) - tribe based on the element of water. *'Splush ** '- calm and quiet, but loving the good fun and partying. On all the parties, he is always first Mixel that dance and he often encourages other Mixels to dance. He has big tail that is good for self-defence and for chilling in the hot days. *'Witern *** '- friendly and very energic, he talks really fast and has behavior of person who overdosed coffee. Because of his behavior, other Mixels don't like him very much, they think he is weird and strange. He has 2 pairs of wings that he can fly with. *'Wilash *(N) '- always grumpy and indiffrent, Wilash is really lazy, he could lie all day on a Water Sofa, eat Mix-Chips and drink Bubble Cola. He has 2 water whips as arms, that he uses to fight Nixels. Plasmites '- tribe based on plasma element. *'Plahx *** '- inteligent, but sometimes acts like stupid, he really likes pranking other Mixels with remaining members of his tribe. Usually the pranks are good and both the pranker and the pranked person laugh, He has plasma teeth, that he use to eat and self defence. *'Putty **(N) '- playful and very friendly, many Mixels think that he is one of the cutest beings in the world (only Scorpi is cuter than he, tho). He really enjoys playing with other Mixels and he is really sad when someone don't want to play with him. Putty, like the other Plasmites, really enjoys pranking. He has plasma tail, that is his main weapon. *'Clema * '''- strange, weird and stupid, sometimes talks in his own "language" ( something like : BLAH-BLAH-BLAGA-BLAGA-BLA, similar to Gobba totem carving noise), but he can still talk normally. He really, really like Hamlogna Sandwiches, even more than Zaptor and Jawg. He also likes pranks but when he have an idea for a prank, it almost always turn bad. He has plasma arms, which are his main weapon. '''Mixes and Murps *'Clema + Witern Mix' *'Plahx + Flewur Mix' *'Leathar + Splush Murp' Maxes ' *'Forestures Max *'Waterlies Max' *'Plasmites Max' *** - Leader ** - Secondary member * - Third member ' '(N) - Comes with Nixel in his set ''''''Gallery So that were their bios, here you have the pictures of them: Trerto.png|Trerto, leader of the Forestures Leathar.png|Leathar, secondary member of Forestures Flewur.png|Flewur, third member of the Forestures Forestures Max.png|Forestures Max Witern.png|Witern, leader of the Waterlies Splush.png|Splush, secondary member of the Waterlies Wilash.png|Wilash, third member of the Waterlies Waterlies MAX.png|Waterlies Max Plahx.png|Plahx, leader of the Plasmites Putty.png|Putty, secondary member of the Plasmites Clema.png|Clema, third member of Plasmites Plasmites Max.png|Plasmites Max Clema + Witern Mix.png|Clema + Witern Mix Plahx + Flewur Mix.png|Plahx + Flewur Mix Leathar + Splush Murp.png|Leathar + Splush Murp Series 2 Nixels.png|Series 2 Nixels Teh End So, thats all, new blog will come when I finish Series 3 of my OC's. Tell me in the comment section which one is youre favourite :) Bayz! Category:Blog posts